vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Senjumaru Shutara
Summary Senjumaru Shutara (修多羅 千手丸, Shutara Senjumaru) is a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title "Great Weave Guard" (大織守, Ōorigami) Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Senjumaru Shutara Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Royal Guard, Goddess of Sewing Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of needles, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Cloth Manipulation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Should not be too inferior to Kenpachi and is superior to Tōshirō. Was stated by Shunsui that the combined strength of Squad Zero was greater than the Gotei 13. Defeated one of Yhwach's Sternritter without even using her Zanpakuto) Speed: Relativistic (She is fast enough to overwhelm a Sternritter, with her rapid arms and movements before he even knew about it. Also, while the other members of the Zero Division discussed their plan to take Ichigo to the Royal Palace, Senjumaru left to retrieve Byakuya, Renji, Rukia Kuchiki and the broken Tensa Zangetsu. She carried them all back in large, translucent orbs, stating to those assembled that all of the ones on their list are present before the group knew that she was gone, should be superior to Nanao and Nemu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range normally, several meters when using her thousands of arms (Attached to her back, Senjumaru has a number of long, skeletal arms that can be elongated and manipulated with great dexterity, seemingly using just thought alone) Standard Equipment: Sewing Needle, Artificial Limbs Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: She has high levels of overconfidence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:597Senjumaru's guards.png|Divine Soldiers File:599Guard lands.png|Shield of the Soul King Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Senjumaru has the Ōken imparted in her bones, which grants her the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it. Divine Soldiers: which are led by Senjumaru Shutara that she can use in combat. She can even summon the "Shield of the Soul King", which is a much larger divine soldier in combat. Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6